marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-65)
Merge with her TRN447 counterpart Unnecessary and redundant page for here, but this one has all of the information regarding her history, quotes, etcetera.GZilla311 (talk) 18:43, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Earth of Origin Amazing Spider-Man #9 says she's from Earth-65. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:01, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, the page was already tagged for move. However, the Marvel Appendix lists her reality as Earth-14211, so it's under admin discussion. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:12, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Hold on a minute. It doesn't say 65, it says 6S. S not five. Zakor1138 (talk) 02:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::It does say 65. Here's more evidence. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:49, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok then. Weird, since the comic clearly shows an S. Wonder how that happened. Zakor1138 (talk) 05:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::No, it's a 5, not an S. Take a look in the upper left corner where it shows Bruce Banner's earth number. The only reason the Gwen 5 looks different is because the y from her name crosses into the 5's space. mgotch13 (talk) 21:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've never seen a 5 that looks like that. Zakor1138 (talk) 06:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::https://twitter.com/DanSlott/status/531472475058876416 I am the guy who asked that question.--Primestar3 (talk) 19:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::"Unless mentioned in actual stories, designations in Wiki entries & handbooks don't count." I guess this mean he'll be retconning the universe designations laid out in the handbooks. Arawn 999 (talk) 19:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::That's some pretentious bs, and because he said it doesn't mean it's true. Even Tom Brevoort has stated that he doesn't like numerical designatons, but they do matter because they're mostly used by the handbooks. :::::::::On a side note, considering there has been no further admin discussion, I'll move her to "Earth-65." ::::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Pretentious it may be, but Marvel's going along with it: http://marvel.com/news/comics/23630/spider-verse_scorecard Larval Earth's been redesigned Earth-25. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Web-Shooters? Unless I didn't saw something, I'm pretty sure that she hasn't been seen with web-shooters, so I think that maybe she has organic webbing instead. Plus, with her Peter Parker dead, where would she get web-shooters.Diegoshi (talk) 20:28 March 12, 2015 (UTC) :We can't assume anything. Gwen hasn't been shown shooting web with an uncovered sleeve. We didn't for Spider-UK and Spider-Punk. ::--MysteryScooby (talk) 08:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::You clearly missed that explained the Wasp had designed Gwen's Web-Shooters for her. -- Annabell (talk) 02:20, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Name Since it has been questioned on my wall, the handbook entry in , the handbook entry in , and the handbook entry in all show her name is "Gwendolyn" with only one "e," thus the move is necessary. -- Annabell (talk) 02:20, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy, with an "e" Seanan McGuire just confirmed that "Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy" was a type, and that "Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy", with an "e", is the true name of the Earth-65 version of the character, as is the case with Earth-616. Calling for the page to be retitled with an "e" accordingly. Source: https://seananmcguire.tumblr.com/post/184518061200/just-wondering-i-noticed-that-in-the-early JohnGillman (talk) 10:09, April 29, 2019 (UTC) : The only person who can really say whether "Gwendolyn" was a typo or not is Jason Latour, her initial creator and the writer of the first two volumes. I've been reading over the issues of Spider-Gwen and I haven't been able to find any instances of Earth-65 Gwen's name being spelled as "Gwendolyne" in the first volume. Arawn 999 (talk) 00:27, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::The question asked McGuire is factually incorrect, so I've asked Latour for clarification. -- Annabell (talk) 01:02, May 1, 2019 (UTC)